


Day 20: Sled

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously. Sledding with drag queens?” Peter kept muttering even as he lifted his arm to make Stiles more comfortable. “Do drag queens even sled? Do they even know snow exists? Or is it just extra glitter to them?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20: Sled

Stiles sighed heavily into his phone, barely listening to Scott's whining. This was the fourth phone call today and it was getting a little annoying.

“Scott, buddy, I feel for you here, really, I do,” Stiles lied through his teeth, rolling his eyes as Peter looked up and smirked at his irregular heartbeat. “But I've had these plans for a while and I don't want to cancel them just to spend another day like always.”

“You cannot honestly believe he's going to--” Peter started, getting cut off by Stiles's smug smile.

“Yeah, sure, buddy,” Stiles said brightly, already pulling the phone away. “Uh huh, you too. Bye.”

“Unbelievable,” Peter muttered, turning back to his book with a roll of his eyes.

“Apparently not so much,” Stiles said, bouncing to the couch from where he'd been leaning in the doorway. It had taken several phone calls but he'd finally found a spot in the room where Peter couldn't hear the other person.

“I can promise you that if you ever call me with an excuse that weak, I will see through it.”

“Sure you will,” Stiles agreed calmly, sitting down next to Peter and burrowing into his side. Mm, werewolf body heat. It was a wonderful thing in the winter.

“Seriously. Sledding with drag queens?” Peter kept muttering even as he lifted his arm to make Stiles more comfortable. “Do drag queens even sled? Do they even know snow exists? Or is it just extra glitter to them?”

“Be nice,” Stiles chastised, thrusting a bony elbow into Peter's ribs, not even flinching at the werewolf's following nip to the neck. It happened so often that Stiles was sure he had a permanent red mark there, even if he barely felt it anymore. “As I recall, you enjoyed my last outing with Cleo and Anya.”

Peter snorted but didn't look up from his book. “Correction. I enjoyed the _result_ of your last outing with Cleo and Anya.”

Humming, Stiles slid his head until it was resting comfortably against Peter's chest, his strong heart beating calmly underneath Stiles's ear. “Semantics.”

“I just don't see why you couldn't tell Scott you were staying in with me,” Peter said after a minute, his voice a bit heavier than normal. “I mean, you said he didn't care anymore.”

“He doesn't,” Stiles confirmed, running his hand soothingly over Peter's thigh. “I just didn't want him dragging me out today. If I had said I was spending the day with you, he would have fought back with last Tuesday when I took him away from Allison.”

“Oh,” Peter said, obviously relieved. “Huh.”

“I promise, if it wasn't for that I would have just told him to stick it and hung up,” Stiles said quietly, letting his heavy eyelids close. This was the perfect day for a nap, after all, and he was in his favorite place. Wrapped in Peter's arms.

“Still. Sledding drag queens?”

“Oh, my God, Peter. Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Fic prompts are closed but regular prompts (any pairing/fandom/theme) are still open [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
